


Cherry Kiss

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Face-Fucking, Fingering, M/M, Makeup, Misha in lipstick, Rough Oral Sex, painted nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen spend some quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and expanded off this wonderful little ficlet by the incredible mishaswhore  
> http://fire-of-fire.tumblr.com/post/68587398886/misha-is-on-one-knee-one-hand-gripping-jesens-jean

Misha is on one knee, one hand gripping Jensen’s denim clad thigh, the other unzipping and dragging Jen's zipper down having already discarded his belt. He had backed them into a wall with a thud, a soft groan failing from Jensen’s lips as Misha nuzzles his crotch, hard denim rasping against his stubbled cheek. The tight grip on his hair stops him short of doing anything. Jensen stares down at Misha, hand cupping his cheek, thumb rubbing tight circles over his jawbone. Misha smirks up at him, the blue of his eyes swallowed with black lust. He captures Jensen’s thumb between his cherry stained lips.

Misha sinks down on to both of his knees, his teeth grazing over Jensen’s thumb, sucking on the tip, he whines around Jensen’s thumb, tongue flicking lazily back and forth.  His hands pull at the loose waistband of Jensen’s jeans, rubbing his face in Jen’s crotch. Jen hadn’t wore underwear again, he hisses as his ass hits the cold wall. Revelling in the heady smell of arousal, his mouth waters, tongue dashing over his lips, tasting chemicals, and a hint of cherry flavouring.

_They started this a few months ago, after the con. Misha casually paining his nails. Black tipped fingers had driven Jen insane, mad with lust as Misha fucks his fingers into him. As those same fingers bit into the soft flesh of his thighs._

_Misha had been on his knees then too. Nails scraping over Jens downy hair, his cock hardening as Misha let a ghost breath tease his cock. Jen had wordlessly stepped away from him, sweatpants sliding down his bowlegs, his ass swinging tantalisingly and comes back a few seconds later, twirling a small tube through his fingers. Misha’s eyes twinkle mischievously as Jen uncaps the tube. He  grabbed Misha’s jaw, dropping to his own knees finger dragged across chapped lips, before painting his lips a bright red. He is careful, fingers softly caressing his cheeks. Jensen did not say anything he just held Misha’s face as the older man puckered his lips. He had stood, knees cracking. Stealing a chaste kiss from Misha’s lips, Jensen’s own plump lips tainted red._

_He had thrown the small tube on the bed, before letting Misha resume his activity. Finger carding through his hair, his fingers rubbed over Misha’s stretched lips._

_Jensen had never came so hard before._

Jensen groans from the sight before him and nearly comes from the sight of Misha’s colour stained lips kissing his cock. Counting back from ten, his thumb traces the curve of his lips. Misha blinks twice, nuzzling into Jensen’s crotch once again. His tongue sweeps over his lips, catching Jensen’s cock. His hips jerk, unable to control his impulses.

 Misha applies kitten licks over his cock, lapping at the pearl beads forming at the tip of his cock. He swirls in tongue round the head, dragging spit and colour over his cock. Misha suckles the tip, watching Jensen from under his lashes, Jensen feels one hand slide round the back of his thighs, pinching his ass.

Misha takes advantage of Jensen’s distraction by taking him into his throat. He hums happily around Jensen, his own hips gravitating towards nothing. A groan falls from Jensen’s lips, his hands tightening in Misha’s hair, pulling him further down his cock.

Misha swallows around him. Painted lips stretched over his cock. His painted nails cup Jensen balls, rolling them in his delicate hands. His eyes flutter shut, gaspy breaths filling up the room. The smell of sex settling around them.

Misha’s other hand wonders, fingers stroking the downy hair of his ass. Jensen moans as Misha smirks around his cock, tongue teasing him, tantalising him. Pleasure tingles through his body. Jensen thrusts into Misha's stretched lips, his lipstick smudged. Misha looking beautifully sordid, Jensen runs his fingers through his hair, forcing Misha to make eye contact.

Jensen gasps, breathless. Misha is sin personified. Jensen feels his orgasm coil tight in his stomach. Misha’s fingers circle his hole, spit soaked, paint smeared over long digits. Jensen wonders what his hole will look like with lipstick stains.

Misha winks at him, swallowing around his cock. His fingers tap his hole, painted tip sliding into him, playing with his rim, teasing him. Misha swirls his tongue around Jensen’s cock, bobbing up. His stained lips sulked over the head. Jensen feels his orgasm bubble deep in his stomach. His legs feel like jelly. His hole clenches around Misha’s finger, trying desperately to pull his finger deeper, he needs more: something thicker, longer, and faster.

Hot, wet, slippery, that tight, dizzying heat constricted around him as Misha swallowed, sinking lower and lower before those plush lips touched the base. Another all-encompassing swallow, holding Jensen deep in his mouth. The spasm of Misha’s tongue yanking out echoing moans. Misha grumbles round him before the sweet torture started once more. The slide back up his length was just as agonising as the slide down, it was too slow, he needed more. Needed Misha completely. His tongue lapped at the blondes dripping slit, lashes fluttering innocently.

Finger fucking into his desperate hole, Misha hit Jensen’s prostate, his legs would have buckled under him if Misha hadn’t held him up against the wall. The cool plaster brings relief to the aching heat inside of him.

Jensen’s hands clutched at the dark locks, eliciting a moan from beneath him. When that sultry blue gaze peered up at him from beneath those lashes, Jensen felt his self-control snap. Misha nods at him, lips loosing around his cock, tongue stilling. Jensen groans with the first thrust into deep, wet heat. Misha’s eyes water, he looks debouched and beautiful.

His hips bucked and his hands gripped at either side of Misha’s head, thrusting into that wet heat over and over. The pleasure he felt was euphoric, carnal and it felt so, so good using Misha’s mouth like this. Spit trickled down his length and with each push and pull, Misha held still, no resistance, lips tight around his cock, his own moans vibrating over Jensen’s cock. His pace grew faster as he felt heat boil within him grow; the slide and sight of Misha’s painted lips on his cock only made him thrust harder.

Misha crooks his finger over Jensen’s prostate and Jensen is coming. The heat boils over in his stomach, hips instinctively thrusting into Misha’s mouth, letting the dirty lips milk him. His cock jerks in his mouth, slithering out of Misha’s lips with a wet pop, come paints Misha’s chin. Blue eyes sparkling at him through sultry lashes.

Jensen slides down the wall, pulling Misha in for a kiss. He tastes himself on cherry stained lips.


End file.
